ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cackletta
Cackletta is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Mario'' franchise and the main antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. She is an evil witch from the Beanbean Kingdom. She is accompanied by Fawful, her assistant who commonly uses metaphors, sycophants, and similes related to food. Character history Early in the game, Cackletta stole Princess Peach's voice and used it to steal the Beanstar. Beanbean lore states that only one with a beautiful voice can activate the Beanstar's mysterious powers to grant any wishes; Cackletta hoped to use this power to conquer the Beanbean Kingdom and soon after, the Mushroom Kingdom. Cackletta's plans backfire, however, when she attempts to use Peach's voice by putting the voice in robots codenamed "Peachbots". She finds that Toadsworth and others of the Mushroom Kingdom avoided the Plot and switched Peach with Birdo, whom they dressed up like Peach. As a result, the Beanstar was furious by Birdo's voice in Woohoo Hooniversity and did not help Cackletta at all and instead the Mario Bros. came and gave her a surprise attack at the wrong time (for her). They fought until Cackletta was so badly injured, she could not move. Fawful came and absorbed Cackletta's ghost into his "headgear". Cackletta then commanded Fawful to do one more attack, but however, he was stopped by Prince Peasley hitting them with his sword and out of Woohoo Hooniversity. King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom was lying unconscious in the Beanbean Kingdom side of Stardust Fields, when Fawful put Cackletta's ghost into Bowser's body and thus, the birth of "Bowletta". Now that Bowletta could control Beanbean minions and Koopa minions, she was more powerful than ever and plotted to steal the Beanstar again and get the real Peach's voice. She succeeded in kidnapping Princess Peach. She then offered a deal with the Mario Brothers: give her the Beanstar and she would return Peach. Prince Peasley had a plan to give her a fake Beanstar and meet them at the top of Joke's End. After many long battles, the bros. finally made it up to the top of Joke's End. Luigi gave Fawful the fake Beanstar, but Fawful saw right through the disguise and knocked down the brothers' suitcase. Mario and Luigi escape and quickly come up with a backup plan. A few minutes later, another Princess Peach came out along with Mario, holding her mouth. Mario cracks up, and Bowletta understands that the Peach she's holding is a fake. She drops the Peach she's holding and grabs the other. They then go to the Koopa Cruiser and ask her why she's holding her mouth. She doesn't respond, and Bowletta scares her to reveal a big mustache, revealing it to be Luigi in disguise, who immediately makes a getaway. In the mean time, Bowletta plans a plot to destroy the Beanbean Kingdom and then, after the Mario Brothers are destroyed, the Mushroom Kingdom. She goes to Bowser's Castle and successfully destroys Beanbean Castle Town. The brothers go to Hoohoo Village and tell Blablanadon that Bowser's Castle is overhead and now he should take them up. Fawful then informs Bowletta that the Mario Brothers are coming and Bowletta orders the original seven Koopalings and Fawful to guard her castle. The Mario Brothers defeated Fawful and the Koopalings, and fight Bowletta. While the brothers apparently defeat Bowletta, it turns out to be a trick, and they are hit by a Time Bob-omb from behind. Afterwards, Bowletta eats them. Inside Bowser's stomach, Mario and Luigi, barely conscious, found Cackletta's ghost inside of the body and fought to the death. After defeating the spirit, it left Bowser's body, returning him to normal. Bowletta Bowletta is the name for Cackletta after she possesses Bowser's body. She could be considered one of Mario's most powerful enemies in this state; she has all of the powers and abilities of Bowser, including some dark magic of her own- such as the ability to turn into Dark Bowletta and create huge meteor showers. She also has the ability to throw fire like Bowser and create fire-like enemies called Flarets. More alarming is what she owns- she has control over not only Fawful and her warfare, but all of Bowser's property as well – including his castle, Koopa Clown Car, soldiers, and even his children. When Mario and Luigi defeat Cackletta's ghost, it departs. It is unlikely that Bowletta will make any future game appearances. Trivia * Cackletta is the first female character in a Mario game to be the main villain. Though Captain Syrup and the Golden Diva technically appeared before her, they appeared in games in the ''Wario Land'' series. Cackletta was followed by the Shadow Queen, the last boss in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and Princess Shroob from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. * Cackletta's name is a pun on the word cackle, a noun meaning an evil laugh. Category:Mario characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003